


A Reply to Barnabas

by Karartegirl99



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Episode: e092 Nothing Beside Remains, Epistolary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23778352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karartegirl99/pseuds/Karartegirl99
Summary: Jonah may have left his friend in The Lonely, but at least he was nice enough to write back.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	1. Serious Version

My dear Barnabas,

Rest assured that your letter has reached me. I hope this response reaches you in like manner, though I have no guarantee that it won’t be placed in storage along with your other possessions should your housekeeper happen upon it before you do. If you write again, kindly specify a way for me to contact you in future, should this arrangement prove to be impractical.

I’m sorry to hear about you situation, and you have my utmost sympathies during this difficult time. I’m afraid, however, that there is nothing I can do to alleviate your suffering. Men like Mordechai Lukas are not the sort that can be reckoned with, at least not without dire repercussions.

What I _can_ do, Barnabas, is grant you what comfort our continued correspondence may provide. Though it’s a far cry from meeting in person, receiving my letters may help somewhat to stave off the oppressive Loneliness, at least for a time. I am also eager to be kept up to date with your condition. I believe it would be therapeutic for us both if you continue to send me letters detailing your experiences.

Know that you have always been a dear friend to me, and that even if I never see you again, you will always hold a special place in my heart.

Sincerest regards,

Jonah Magnus


	2. Silly Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun, alternate version that came into my head while I was writing the first one

Barnie,

I have good news and bad news. The good news is I got your letter. The bad news is I won’t be doing anything about it.

You see, Barnie, my interest in the supernatural goes beyond a mere hobby, beyond fanaticism, even. I probably should have mentioned this sooner, but I’ve become a priest to the primordial god of rubbernecking. So you can see why my doing anything to help you would go against my whole thing, right? I hope you understand. I’ve always been respectful of your religious beliefs, and as my bro, I’m sure you’ll be respectful of mine. Also, I kind of really just want to see how this plays out.

Sorry again about the eternity of loneliness, but to be fair, I _did_ warn you about Mordechai. Pissing off the incarnation of solitary confinement certainly isn’t the brightest thing you’ve ever done. I talked to him about it, and he says he promises not to banish you to an alternate dimension ever again.

Keep in touch and have a great summer!

Jonah

P.S. What are you wearing? ;)


End file.
